


All our days ending like this

by persephone20



Series: musings of TVD season three [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, TVD episode: "All My Children", story stubs that have never gone anywhere but need a home, the villain in the books would have done it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/persephone20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has to pay for distracting Klaus from Cole in The Vampire Diaries 3X15 "All My Children".</p>
            </blockquote>





	All our days ending like this

It doesn't take a wooden stake dipped in white oak ash to kill a vampire other than an Original.

It just takes any old piece of wood torn from somewhere in a rage and weilded by someone strong enough to shove it through a vampire's sternum.

Caroline opens her front door to Klaus. Quicker than her eye can follow, jagged wood sticks out of her chest. She doesn't have time for any more than an expression of surprise before the dark grey pallour and veins signalling a vampire's death take over her features.

Klaus sweeps his gaze over her body once, twice, moves a thumb over a stray strand of hair, before whisking her away before mother dearest can see what her latest ally has been up to.

Tomorrow is not going to be a good day for Liz Forbes.

Klaus only slows down, with the limb body of Caroline Forbes in his arms, once he's deep within the Mystic Falls woods. 

"How's this for the climax of our second date, love?" His voice is rough, the way it is whenever anybody hurts him, betrays him. Humanises him. He draws in a deep breath that's more an indicator of his emotional state than the outdated habit of a 1000 year old vampire's regular need to breathe. "I would have taken you anywhere, seen all those things you never got a chance to see. You're better than them. Better than any of them."

He looks down at her again. Even with the pallour of death, which can't be returned from this time, her original beauty remains. Klaus steels his jaw. He's had to say goodbye to others he's known longer, loved better. "But you chose to side with them anyway, didn't you? Doesn't matter how many times I proved I was their better. Always one step ahead. Seems like saving your life didn't even grant me any of that loyalty you are so well known for."

Klaus dips his head. He doesn't really need to worry what the townspeople will do when they find this body, but the purist in him can't help but making a shallow grave for her, save her dead and -soon- rotting body from the ravages of the animals living in this forest. He talks to her all the while, never worrying that she can't talk back. In some respects, it is the best conversation he's had with her yet. 

He's feeling calm again by the time the job is done, by the time Caroline's body has been buried. It's a job well done, and he knows he has a headstart before anybody suspects. Caroline could have gone off after Tyler for all any of them know. God knows she was always talking about him here.

He'll allow himself tonight, but tomorrow--

Tomorrow Mystic Falls will have no mercy. By the time he starts picking them off one by one, their grief over this one blonde girl will be the least of any of their worries.


End file.
